A wide variety of coatings have been used to coat the surfaces of two-piece food and beverage cans. These cans are generally coated using “coil coating” operations, i.e., a planar sheet of a suitable substrate (e.g., steel or aluminum metal) is coated with a suitable composition and, cured and then the coated substrate is formed into the can end or body. The coating should be capable of high speed application to the substrate and provide the necessary properties when cured to perform in this demanding end use. For example, the coating should be safe for food contact, have excellent adhesion to the substrate, be capable of being drawn during the forming step and providing clean edges (when used as an end coating) when the end is opened. Previous coatings have suffered from one or more deficiencies. For example, many of the current coatings contain mobile or bound bisphenol A (“BPA”) or aromatic glycidyl ether compounds or PVC compounds. These compounds are perceived as being potentially harmful to human health. Consequently, there is a strong desire to eliminate these compounds from food contact (e.g., beverage) coatings.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a packaging container (e.g., a beverage can) that is coated with a composition that does not contain extractible quantities of such compounds. Such packages, compositions and methods for preparing the same are disclosed and claimed herein.